Christmas At It's Worst For Several Years
by Lucinda Kagamine
Summary: Amber describes her Christmas experiences growing up. Full of just about anything but fun.


Written for the Amber Fan Club. Christmas event enjoy it ^.^

Christmas at it's worst for several years.

C-Complications every Christmas there was always something that went wrong. Rather it be the tree falling over. Or someone getting sick. I sat up in bed while my door flew open. To see Nathaniel smiling and laughing. How can he be so cheerful about this holiday?

"Mom Amber's sick you should see her face it's red all over!"

Oh so no wonder he's happy. Then my mind flew back to last year. I had been feeling well that time around. When I stumbled into the living room. And everyone was on the couch curled up sleeping looking terrible. My mind floated back to the present. And I sighed rolled over to see my whole bed was soaked in sweat. "Mom!" It didn't come out as loud as I wanted it too. For my throat was on fire. I really wanted a bath.

H-Home I wanted nothing more to be away from it this year. I couldn't stand it maybe if we vacationed. We could avoid the constant bad luck. I had that great Idea so I told my parents. Naturally they agreed with me. But someone...Nathaniel didn't want to go.

"I can't get on an airplane! What if it crashes!?"

"Then honey we can take the car." Mom said in response to him.

"I don't want to I get motion sickness."

"He's right about that and if he does that in my car he's cleaning it!" Dad retorted to him sharply.

"But I don't want to stay home!" I shouted out and everyone stared at me. My father picked me up comfortingly. And I didn't like where this was going.

"Sorry Amber your brother just can't travel." I couldn't get what I wanted...I broke down in tears and cried 6 hours straight on Christmas eve.

R-Relatives I hate the vast majority of my family. The only people I can stand are the ones that live with me. And I don't even like Nathaniel all that much. Everyone seems to think our small little family is horrible. So here we are sitting at the dinner table. I'm trying to ignore the stares from my older relatives. And the whispers from my others.

"I can't believe it she's wearing unmatched socks on Christmas." My socks do match stupid people. One is Red and the other is Green. My mom and dad said it was creative. So I wore them what's the big deal?

"I know her mother and father had to teach her better than that."

"I would be ashamed to have my child sit at the table like that." My mother from across the table clicked her tongue in annoyance. Where as my father just simply patted her hand. It's his way of telling mom to calm down. I looked to my left. Nathaniel was sitting next to me. Picking over his food he didn't want to eat it. I giggled and gave him that _'I understand look.'_ We really just like to eat our mom's food to tell the truth. That's when the whispers started up again.

"Look at their son he's so undignified."

"And why are they laughing?"

"Playing with your food is rude." I was starting to get a grinding head ache. When Nathaniel poked my side.

"Hey Amber want to give these people something to talk about? Since they can't seem to shut up?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Follow my lead then." We looked across the table at our parents. Who were very distracted with their own growing tempers. I looked over at Nathaniel who has this wicked smile on his face. He stood up and I stood next to him. He reached out both of his hands and grabbed one end of the table cloth. I did the same to the other side. And we pulled all the food went crashing. To the floor to people's laps dishes were broken. And people were shocked. Me and Nathaniel's clothes were wrecked but we couldn't care in the least.

"Do something about your children!" One relative yelled quite loudly. We both stared at her with dual answers.

"Get the hell out of our house!" Everyone left after that. That was the last time we ever had a full family Christmas. We got scolded for swearing later on. But we didn't get scolded for our actions. Guess mom and dad didn't really care. Which was fine by me.

I-Invisible I never felt that way before. But one day it finally happened. That was the beginning of a lot of things for me. Mom was seated at the table. And talking to our neighbors. Who had dropped past before Christmas dinner. They were very peppy people. But I didn't like them at all. They always tended to brag about something or other. And that just made my mom competitive. Which was not a good combination! This time she was bragging about her children. I sighed and shook my head. Even though I was only 11 I still know this is going to end badly. I wonder why it's going to end badly? Oh yes it's because it's Christmas! I listened to our neighbor exchange stories about. How her children were top of there class. And how they had many awards. Then my mother decided to join in. She started to tell about the important things we were accomplishing. But I noticed after a horrifying 25 minutes. The only child she had talked about was Nathaniel. My name was not once included in any of that.

Retreating on my way back to my room. I saw him and kicked him. "Your doing so well for yourself." He looked down at me and sighed. "Amber what are you talking about now?"

"It's like I'm not even here." I could feel the tears threatening to pour out. Then he smirked at me wickedly. "Now you know how I feel." I ran into my room and remained there for the rest of Chiristmas

S-Social is something that people tend to associate me with. To tell the truth it wasn't always that way. Whenever I was outside I never really felt like talking. I only ever really talked when I was out if we were shopping. Anything else just felt uncomfortable and over the top. Like school for instance I was rude to the kids. Just to get them off my back. And well now nobody likes me. Why am I not surprised nor do I care. Today we were going Christmas shopping. This is always fun I like to guess which present is mine.

"Nathaniel watch your sister. I'm going to get some more clothes." Mom told him he nodded his head and looked at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm watching you don't move." I rolled my eyes and walked away. If he's going to be a stupid than I'm not going to be near him.

"Amber wait you can't leave!" He called after me but I was already gone. I'm not going back to him. I'm going to find my mom instead. After weaving through crowds of people. I had to admit I didn't know where I was going. I don't even know where the clothes department is. People were staring at me while others whispered. Yes I get it I'm short but that doesn't mean I'm a kid. A taller lady approached me happily.

"Hello you seem a bit lost."

"You seem a bit nosy get out of my face." I turned on my heel while the lady looked at me utterly in shock. I shivered at the bad taste in my mouth. For expressing my recent coldness. Then a man walked over to me.

"Hello little girl your lost can I help you?"

"I'm 12 and not allowed to talk to strangers." I quickly got away from him. I want my mom but how was I supposed to find her?

This was going on for quite some time. I was starting to get discouraged. I sat on a bench in the middle of the mall. Looking at the people walk past. Hoping maybe my mother would come past. My heart was starting to cave in on me. It was either talk to the people and let them bring me to my mother. Or sit here and never be found. They were going to leave the mall without me. Stupid Nathaniel would probably make sure of that. I threw my head back against the bench. And started to kick my feet. I don't want to do anything! I don't know these people I don't like them! They are just going to judge me and I..."Ahhhhh!" I put my hands over my face. And kept screaming and that was when. I heard something familiar. "Amber! Amber! Is that you where are you?" I stood up to follow the sound and my mother was right in front of me. Pretty much dragging Nathaniel behind her.

"I was looking for you everywhere!"

"That's because she wandered off when she wasn't supposed to." Mother looked at him sternly and he shut up. Then she turned the same gaze to me. "Don't you ever wander off again!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along side her. I was found I was glad. But I could have been found sooner if only I had opened my mouth to speak. From that day on I decided. It's time to make some friends. Let's become a social butterfly. That way I won't be surrounded by strangers.

T-Time was not something that stopped or slowed down. You couldn't force it to speed up either. It was annoying I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. I just wanted midnight to hurry so I could open a present. Even if it's only one! I have been waiting all year for this. Parents are cruel they put the Christmas tree in their room. Just so we couldn't sneak by in the middle of the night to grab presents or Candy canes. I swear time is like the line of temptation. More so when your the only one home! Well...I'm not alone but I might as well be. Nathaniel is in the music room so I'm in mom and dad's room alone. I decided to take a trip to the other side of the house. I knocked on the door of the music room.

"What?"

"That's rude you have better ways to answer me." I saw him sigh and close the lid of the piano.

"And how should I answer you? Yes queen or yes princess."

"I like the second one better."

"I like it better when your not acting delusional. What did you come here for?"

"I'm bored help me waste time." He started to get out of his seat and walk to the door. I followed behind him. "I can't help you waste time. I'm having a hard time doing it myself."

"Well who's fault is that? I can't believe I expected you to be of any help."

"I can't believe your still bothering me go away Amber." I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to enter our parents room. When he did I ran up the hallway and jumped on his back. And he lost his balance and fell right into the Christmas tree. Which fell over on both of us.

"Oww...Nathaniel are you ok?"

"Amber are you stupid or crazy which one is it?!" He moved the tree aside. And then helped me up off of the floor. Luckily neither of us was injured. But the entire room was a mess.

"Shut up if you had just played with me in the first place! This wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm not taking the blame for this! Nor am I cleaning it up! Your going to do it! There what a perfect way for you to waste time!"

"I'm not cleaning that up your older you do it!" We were supposed to clean up before our parents got back. But it didn't turn out that way. We ended up fighting with each other. And by the time our parents reached home. Let's just say neither of us got to open presents. Christmas eve was a disaster oh well. At least there's always Christmas day to look forward to right?

M-Manners are something that I was taught. But could really do without. It's not that I always forget them. It's that I never try to remember. Rude am I yes but uneducated no I'm not. It was the day before winter break. And I was trying to leave class swiftly before I caught anyone's attention. "Amber try to become more pleasant over break." I turned around to face my math teacher. And I resisted the urge to smack him. "I'll do what I please." I left the room only to bump straight into my parents on the other side of the door. Mother simply gasped at me and dad had his stern face on. But they quickly regained their composure and remained clam. I followed their lead.

"I'm sorry for my daughters choice of words." My father was apologizing for me why? Because honestly that teacher was the one in the wrong! We exited the classroom. Walked past Nathaniel's classroom to pick him up. And the whole time It was silent I was actually starting to get creeped out. But maybe this meant they didn't care? After all they heard everything right? I guess it was time to see if luck was on my side.

"So dad mom can I g-"

"Quiet Amber your on punishment until winter break is over. Say goodbye to your presents until the new years."

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR I DIDN'T D-" My father stopped the car and abruptly turned to me.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Dad stop yelling at her!" Nathaniel shouted back at him trying to defend me.

"Nathaniel mind your business!" Goodbye presents I blocked out the yelling. And sat in the back of the car quiet all the way home.

A- A Lover Is one of those things you have to have as a child. One of those things you need to have when your older. Although It's true you can live with out one. I would be lonely and I don't want that. The last thing I want is to be abandoned. And that is why I'm standing here in the cold snow. After school waiting for the detention students to get out. When the door stood open I smiled with glee. For Castiel was the first person to come out. I quickly rushed to his side that was when I fell. I landed face down in the snow.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" That wasn't Castiel's laugh at all. I looked up to see Nathaniel beside him. Rage was starting to over come me. As I chucked a snowball at him. And it hit Castiel I held my hands to my mouth.

"Hee Hee ooopsie..." Castiel calmly wiped his face and started to throw snowballs at me.

"I don't know why I keep getting caught in your crap! Stupid blonde siblings!" Well this could have gone better. I came to invite him to Christmas dinner but now. He just thinks I'm annoying with no aim.

S-Sucky that's the only way I can describe all my Christmas's. Although some of them have to potential to be seen as fun. All I ever wanted was normal. But I'm Amber things don't work out that way. But you know what normal is peaceful. But normal is also boring. So for my 16th Christmas I wished as I put the star on the tree. "Please don't ever change me."


End file.
